The cost of a book
by Roxas's Girl133
Summary: My thoughts on what my life has been like in a year. I take a look under my bed and discover the messages my best friends left to me... Things I never took time to see before... Kairi I am so very glad I was able to inspire you to write storys. From your


…I cant help but to find it amusing. it's the same old story every single year. On the first day of school, they send home the school rule along with calendars and papers needing to be signed… and the only paper the students even care to look at is the **Yearbook** flyer. But along with everything else a student has, it gets lost.. Misplaced.. Gone forever. They do this on purpose I believe… because, you see the yearbooks in the beginning of the year start out at a reasonable but expensive price.. The only people that usually buy their yearbooks at the beginning of the year are, the neat freaks… or nerds. So all of the average… or cooler popular kids seem to let it roll off of their shoulders, and we wait and wait and wait. Until the last month or two of school and we pay outrageous amounts of money for a hard.. Sometimes soft covered book… filled with pages of people we don't even know.. Even filled with people we cant stand to even look at. We open it up, circle our friends look at the people we wish we could be, laugh at the people that we seem to think we are better than and then pass it around the school.. Our Best friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, then the people we sit next to in class are always the first to sign. Then it makes its way to our enemies… the people we could careless about. We smile and write, "Don't ever change see you next year! Love always" Even though its lies.. All lies. I don't know if you are anything like me but as soon as summer hits, I toss that yearbook underneath my bed along with everything else I never am going to look at again.

Its almost been a year now.. I am counting down the days to the last day of school.. Its came down to 7 days now. S-E-V-E-N meaningless days of doing extra credit to get a better grade… and talking about your plans for summer… The year… I left them last year and this is what they wrote in my yearbook.. That I never thought I'd even care enough to look in it again…

"_**Nam-Nam,**_

_**How lucky am I to have such an awesome friend! I'm happy I got to meet you. Too bad we didn't get to know each other super well until this year. We've been the best of friends, I'm sure we'll stay that way you'll do fine at your new school I'm sure you'll make tons of friends. I'll miss you, and I know we'll always stay friends. Can't wait to see what our future will hold for us. See you bunches over summer! Love ya Nam-Nam!**_

_**Love Always Princess Kairi**_

_**p.s. **_

_**ALWAYS REMEMBER!**_

_**ITS OUR DESTINY!"**_

Kairi wrote it to me… she was my best friend last year… we were inseparable. I couldn't have had a better friend!

"_**Hello, **_

_**I hope you have a great summer and have fun at your new school. We'll miss you here. Ummm… you can call me… to say hi at 555-1456...**_

_**Bye**_

_**Riku Purcell"**_

Good old Riku… we where never that great of friends… we never talked that much either, I actually thought he hated me.. Turns out, he was my best friend…

"_**HEY NAMINE!**_

_**It's been a cool year huh? LOTS-A-STUFFS has happened… And I was actually able to get a gf! (Wow)… Ok you have a good summer or else-**_

_**-Tidus**_

_**p.s.-**_

_**I'm gunna miss you a lot next year… DON'T MOVE AND YOU'LL SOLVE THE PROBLEM!**_

_**Lol… we still have to talk over the summer ok? Loser?**_

_**So long **_

_**And**_

_**Goodbye"**_

Good ol' Tidus. I really miss him.. He was my other best friend.. It makes me so sad everyday that he hates me now…

"_**Namine**_

**_Hey, this is my second typewriting in here. And I'm writing in a lime green highlighter just for ya! You know why or actually how I've been writing a lot lately? The reason why is because you've inspired me 2! J I mean, even if I did, you know.. Write without you, it wouldn't be the same. It's not as interesting writing about Tidus or Riku as it is writing about me and you. Just wanted to let you know I really appreciate you being my bestest buddy. I've been a pain/stubborn some times, but that's my job. I'm trying to write to the bottom of the page if you couldn't tell. J la la la la. Oh, so you have to remember to write in the notebook everyday, so I can write another story! Well Nam, like I said, I'm happy we got to meet each other before you moved considering we never had any classes together! Love ya Nam!_**

_**Love Always Kairi…"**_

Its funny… its 1:32 in the morning… and there is only seven days left of school. And the only thing I can think of that I accomplished in the past year is, I have managed to loose the three greatest friends I have ever had… Gotten two of them back… But it still feels so empty, the last piece of my puzzle is missing… and it will be for a long long time.. Tidus will never forgive me… In the course of this year, I have became one of those preppy kids that everyone is nice to their faces but then talks about them behind their backs. I became a phony and a flake. And then, I found me… the girl I never thought I could be… the woman I am becoming. I now can see what lies in my future, sure there are some foggy parts up ahead, but as of right now, I don't see my life going down hill. Or too far up hill. I have learned that life doesn't suck, and it isn't wonderful. You cant change what is in your destiny.. But you can learn to make the best of what you have… and that is what I am doing making the best of a horrible situation that I have made for myself.

**I dedicate this one shot to my three best friends. And yes, I said three!**

**Heather D. Cory P. and C.J. H.**

**Forever and always you three are in my heart. I know I have hurt you all and for that, I am sorry. I have realized I don't want to ask you guys for forgiveness anymore, you don't owe me any kind of an apology. It was me who has changed the most. And it was me who left you guys. I deserve everything I have gotten. So no more will I ask to guys to forgive me. But I will tell you from the depths of my heart, I am deeply sorry. I can never apologize enough.**

**I love you three so very very much. Forever and Always**

**Brooke (Namine)**


End file.
